Bad Blood
by XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX
Summary: Yuske has a 'cousin', Nyx, who detests him. Shortly after she comes to visit he and the spirit team learn of her powers and crimes. Due to her demon world status she is forced to join the spirit team and deal with the bad blood between her and Yuske. HxOC


Name: Nyx

Age: 18

Birthday: March 30th

Height: 5'5 (hiei's the same)

Species: your absolutely 100% human…*shifty eyes*

Looks: long black hair, green eyes with slanted pupils, curvy body, and tattoo of a black and green dragon entwined.

Clothes: green scarf, black tank top low-cut with fishnet underneath, big black belt, black mini skirt, fishnet on legs, big black boots, and blue over coat.

Personality: cold, distant, moody, hateful.

~Story start~

I watched as the Tokyo buildings passed by in the red taxi I was in. I was sent here from 'Europe' due to…'family problems'. I was to come back to Japan and as a familial obligation I was to check up on my 'cousin', Yuske Urameshi. I detested that hot headed bastard. Nothing but bad blood, then again all blood in my gene pool was bad.

Suddenly the taxi stops, I pay the guy in front and jump out of the car with one small suitcase. I pulled out my black umbrella and walked down the road to the blue apartment building. The rain hit the ground, soaking everything that wasn't covered up. I looked at my watch, 7:23A.M. It read. I guessed that they wouldn't be up yet, so I sat down on a bench and turned on my MP3. I began to sing along with Kill Hanna; Lips like Morphine.

_**I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I want to feel that kiss just crush me  
And break me down**_

_**Knock me out  
Knock me out  
Cause I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight**_

_**I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
And I want to feel that lightning strike me  
And burn me down**_

_**Knock me out  
Knock me out **_

_**Cause I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight**_

_**Just put me on my path  
Knock me out again**_

_**I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch**_

_**I want a girl with lips like morphine  
To knock me out**_

_**See I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight**_

_**Just put me on my path  
Knock me out again **_

Suddenly the sun came out while it was still raining, creating a rainbow. I stared at it for a moment and began to daydream. By the time I was out of it, it was already 9:24a.m. I sighed and made my way up. I sang the song again until I found myself at my cousin's door. I knocked to the beat of the music until someone opened the door, but it wasn't Yuske.

~Hiei's p.o.v. ~

The detective, the buffoon, and the fox decided to have everyone stay at his house. He said that he didn't want to be alone with his creepy cousin. Not like I cared, he was probably as stupid as Yuske anyway. I sat on the windowsill and watched the sun come up. While I was, I heard a beautiful voice singing. I almost went out to go find the source and shut it up, but everyone woke up. After they all ate and did all that, they began talking about why they were staying here.

"So, why did we have to stay here again?" Kurama asked Yuske sitting on the couch.

"Because, man, my cousin is coming to stay with me, and she is freaky! She is either really cold or as sweet as poison! There is no way in hell I'm staying alone in a house with her!" he said waving his hands in the air.

"Oh come on Urameshi, she cant be that bad…can she?" Kuwabara asked, unsure of himself.

"Hell ya! She's always had this weird sense about her. She's always acted secretive and creepy and acted like she was better then everyone else. One time we got into a fight and she started talking about 'when she was younger' and stuff! She sounded like an old lady! I always swore she was possessed by an ancient spirit!" he said hysterically. Kuwabara went wide-eyed. Kurama just sighed.

"Yuske, she is your cousin. And one of your few family relatives. You shouldn't act so cold and afraid of your cousin just because she talks about strange things. Besides I highly doubt she's possessed." He said opening his book.

"What about you Hiei, what do you think?" Kurama asked. I scoffed.

"Who cares, if she is possessed wouldn't the 'genius detective' have figured it out long ago." I said flatly. Suddenly the doorbell rung. Kuwabara and Yuske began running around like headless chickens as Kurama just sat there reading.

"Could you please get that Hiei?" he asked looking up at me. I grunted and walked over to the door. I jerked open the door and almost fell over. Standing in front of me was a girl the same height as me, with long black brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a green scarf, black tank top low-cut with fishnet underneath, big black belt, black mini skirt, fishnet on legs, big black boots, and a blue over coat.

She was staring at me with a blank expression and had a set of headphones on her ears. I noticed that she had black eyeliner on, a different design on each eye.

"Pardon my intrusion but would a stupid looking punk with a green uniform and slick black hair live here?" she asked closing her umbrella. I realized she had the voice of the girl who was singing. I nodded and stepped aside for her to enter. She nodded at me in thanks and went inn. Everyone was still doing the same thing but stopped when she came in. Yuske stared at her like she had two heads; Kuwabara got big hearts in his eyes, and Kurama smiled in a friendly way.

"H-Hi cuz, what's up?" Yuske stuttered waving slightly. I looked over at her and saw a flicker of expression in her eyes but it quickly vanished.

"Yuske…" she mumbled.

"Guys, this is Nyx, my cousin." Yuske said from behind Kuwabara, ", these are my friends Kuwabara, Shuichi, and Hiei." She nodded to Kurama and glared at Kuwabara. Just then he came over and asked, "Will you marry me?" she punched him in the face.

"No…" she said simply. Then she looked up at Yuske, "I'll only be staying for a short while." she said in a cold blunt tone. Everyone in the room looked at her oddly.

"What, why?" Yuske blurted out, surprised.

"It was our understanding that you'd be staying with Yuske for an extended period of time." Kurama questioned in a puzzled tone. Nyx gave Yuske a sickly sweet smile.

"Take a wild guess, oh dear cousin of mine." She said, placed her things by the door, and headed into the bathroom. Yuske sighed and sat down on the couch.

"What did she mean by that Yuske?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

"I told her once that she was a creepy possessed demon, that's why her parents always sent her here alone and that I hated her, and…she's always had this weird sense like she can tell what people are feeling. I guess she's never forgiven me for being so mean." He said solemnly. Just then she came out of the room and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, pretty lady, what 'cha do' in?" Kuwa asked she glared at him and dialed a number.

"Calling a friend." She replied glaring at the wall. She half sat on the counter. "It's me…I need a favor...transportation...my place...as quickly as possible...No...You owe me from last time...alright, make it by the east shrine." She hung up and looked at Yuske. "I'll be out in three hours, earliest I could get my ride."

"Is he fixing a car to pick you up?" Yuske asked.

"No, he just has to make some adjustments." She said.

"What kind of adjustments? And where are you going to stay?" Yuske asked. She scoffed and glared at him.

"Since when do you give a flying fuck, 'cousin'" she said the last word with disdain. He cringed and looked down in shame, and then he looked up at her. His face was determined as he stood up.

"Look, Nyx, I know that you hate me and I said that I hated you a long time ago…but can't we start over, be a normal family?" he asked reaching out to touch her shoulder. Then at a high speed that could match mine, she slapped his hand away. Her green eyes seemed to glow with hatred as she walked to the door. She came back a moment later and stood with her umbrella and her bag, the rain had started up again and the first clash of lightning came down to light up the sky with a yellow green glow.

"No, I don't consider you family…I consider you an annoying little brat that just happens to be in the same gene pool as me. If it were up to me I would have stayed where I was But since its not, I had to come back here and check on you. Now that I've done my obligation to the rest of the gene pool , technically I'm free to leave. Goodbye. " She said and walked out.

"Nyx, wait!" Yuske said running out after her, "What about the rest of our gene pool! Wait Nyx, whats going on!COME BACK!" Kurama ran to the door and shouted at them and Kuwabara, who ran out to help Yuske.

"Yuske, Kuwabara, get back here your gunna catch a cold!" I sighed and looked out of the window at them. There was something weird about that girl…but not in the sense Yuske thought.

~My p.o.v. ~

I ran as long as I could, but Yuske was still following me. I decided to trick him. I took a sharp left then jumped to the top of the 5 story building. I looked down at confused Yuske. I hated him; I had hated him since I was younger. I've always hated my blood. I jumped from building to building until I was in the forest. There I opened a portal into demon world and jumped in. I landed in Makai, in a large city were my club was located.

I walked along the streets until a reached a club called, 'The Devils Rejects'. The club belonged to my contact/partner in crime, Zero, and me. I walked up to the bodyguards and tried to get past. He almost collapsed from fear at the site of me. He cowered and backed away to let me in. I walked through the crowed of people into Zero's and my office. The club had black and white walls with black lights everywhere and laser lights shooting in different directions. A dance floor took up half the club, along with the stage, and the rest was the bar and sitting area. As I entered the office I saw Zero sitting at his desk, his hands rubbing his black and white hair in frustration as he glared at the papers on the desk. He noticed me right away and a look of re leaf washed over his face.

"Mistress, where have you been? Are you alright?" he said and hugged me. I embraced him tightly and rubbed my cheek against his.

"I've been better." I stated glancing up at his face. He was a male Siren, with black and white hair, dancing purple eyes, and a masculine figure of a 20 year old, even though he was 1,682 years of age. He was still quite young, younger then I at least.

"What happened this time, Mistress?" he asked he was already used to me getting into trouble. I sighed and walked over to my desk. I dropped my bag next to the chair.

"Family Issues." I said. I glanced back at him and to the wall on the far end of the room. An ear splitting scream was heard from the wall as the sound of leather on skin soon fallowed. I glared at Zero; he just smiled and laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck with a sweat drop. I grunted and walked over to the wall. I lifted the top jaw of a dragon statue and pushed the small red button.

Inside was a young man lounging on a couch, watching a murder scene with some interest. I rolled my eyes and walked behind the leather couch flipping it over with my foot. The young man crawled out from under the couch and glared at me, but grinned when he saw me.

"Judai, what are you doing here?" I asked exiting the room. He and Zero followed close behind. I closed the door and turned to him, waiting for my answer.

"What not even a hello?" he asked with fake hurt in his voice. I glared at him and tapped my foot impatiently. He laughed nervously and waved his hands up defensively. His short green hair and gray eyes gave away the fact that he was an ice apparition.

"OK, OK, sheesh. I came here to fill you inn on-"

"I already know everything, Judai, go home to your family and get the hell out of here." I said and walked into my room. But before I did I heard Zero whisper to Judai,

"She's had a rough day, you better go home and see your wife and twins. Tell them that uncle Zero and Aunt Nyx say hi."

I sighed as my candles flickered to life, and I walked over to my bed. My room was always the same no matter where I went. Black walls with silver sakura petals, red carpet, purple bed, and a dresser with a broken mirror.

I removed my clothes and slowly made my way into my pj's, a pair of black boxers and a silky tank top. Why was I so depressed? Why was I so tired? I didn't know why, I knew more about everything then I did myself. I walked over to the mirror and looked into it. I glared at the only thing that was in the mirror, nothing. I growled and slammed my fist into the mirror. I hissed and glanced at my now bloody hand. I licked the blood off.

"Smile, my empty soul." I said and smiled at my broken reflection. I clenched my fists and walked back to my bed. I lay down on it and watched the shadows play on the ceiling. I wanted to die, but I would never die losing to someone or by taking my own life. I would rather be assassinated in my sleep that would be better. I looked longingly at the two kanji carved into my wrist. Empty. That was the most familiar word to me. It had been carved into me when I was young and had tried to dispose of my soul. It was a reminder of my past and my future.

I curled up into my bed and drifted into my thoughts, until I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up at about 1:23A.M. To the pounding of music. I groaned and sat upright. I guess Zero let me sleep inn, kinda. I stretched and put on a pair of black baggy jeans, tight green tank top, black sandles, and black and white striped gloves that connect at my middle finger and go to my forearm. I purred and walked out into the club. I walked behind the bar and watched as Zero tried to make a margarita. I scoffed and pushed him out of the way.

"Glad to see you too, my mistress." He said and dried of his wet hands. I smirked and began mixing drinks for the demon customers. After 4 long hours I handed the towel over to one of the hired help and took a break. I waited until 2:32 and a small group of four men in pimp suits and six bodyguards enter the club.

I signal for Zero to lead them to the corner of the room and get them comfy. He nods and dose as he's told. I shape shift into a young girl about 10 with short white hair to my neck and blazing red eyes. I also had mascara on and some hot red lipstick. I was wearing a long black skirt and a black and white tube top with a black choker with a blue gem on it. They all came over and sat down around me with four large suitcases. They all bowed to me. They were all demons, lord demons of the four beast villages, Neko, dog, fox, and raccoon.

They all just happened to be male and fairly good looking. The Neko leader was tall with long blond hair, blue eyes, and white cat ears and tail. The Dog leader had shaggy black hair and gold eyes. Fox leader long red hair and silver eyes. And the Raccoon leader had gray hair with brown eyes and black rings around them. They were all wearing black or white tuxedos. I smiled and would have shaken their hand, if they didn't kiss mine, which all of them did.

"Welcome Gin, Mirada, Yasha, Goku, to my club. Now, how may I help you?" I said giving them each a glass of scotch.

"We are here to discus and negotiate with you, Lady Nyx, about gaining some of your land and separating our land equally. We have been having some…disagreements about it." The Neko lord Gin said sipping his scotch nervously. I chuckled and stood from my seat. I plopped down next to him and pet his head right behind his ears. I did the same to the Kitsune lord and they relaxed more.

"I would be more then happy to give you some of my land," I said and pulled out a map. "We would need to make some minor adjustments. The Neko land would have to angle from this corner and this one to a point at 40.7 degrees' north and 75 west. The dog demon land and the raccoon land would have to both be maneuvered 40.5 degrees' to the south. The Kitsune land will need some MAJORE changes, 57 degrees' to the west, 35.2 to the north, 62 to the south, and 13.9 to the east. Other then that you might want to start getting the territorial smell of this land here and here. And… were good. Now, all we need to discuses is the price for buying about 12.68% of my land." I said pointing to things on the map and such.

"Wow, and here I thought that this would take hours of discussing." The dog demon lord said happily. I smiled and did a few hand signs. Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Snake. With my hand still in that pose I gathered my spirit energy into my hands and cut the land in the appropriate degrees'. Once that was done the land began to shake and move. Some people fell, other screamed, some even just stood there. As soon as that finished everything resumed. The lords stared at me; I just smiled and put the map back into my chest pocket.

"There, all done. Now, about the money." I said holding out my hand. They each put a brief case on the table.

"Of course." They all said in unison. They lifted the lids of the brief cases and I examined the pay. Dog lord paid in jewels, Neko lord in human money, Kitsune lord in gold and silver, and the raccoon lord in powerful items, he graciously threw in another brief case for the trouble. I nodded and thanked them. We walked over to the exit and I hugged them explaining the boundaries and all that. They all kissed my hand and left. I walked back to Zero and instantly felt eyes bearing onto my back.

"It would seem we have some unwelcome guests." Zero whispered glaring at someone behind me with such malice I could feel it licking at my exposed skin. I turned my head slightly to get a better angle. And what I saw enraged me so, to where several bottles of wine burst into tiny particles. My lips curved back bearing my inhumanly sharp teeth. I scowled and let out a deep growl. My blood boiled under my skin, increasing my heart rate, letting adrenalin run free throughout my veins.

The four people sitting in the corned of MY bar, was Reikai's top spirit detectives. Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and-

"Yuske Urameshi!" I snarled.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
